Perfect Match
by Brightest-Crayon-Of-The-Box
Summary: This year, in Hogwarts, the school The Elements have sent their best students. And you never know what can happen when there's fire, water, air and earth on your way!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Silence, please!"

The strong and loud voice of Dumbledore made everyone close their mouth immediatly. All of his students turned to him, waiting for what he would say next.

"I'm really pleased to see all of you, and hope you had great fun over the summer. Now, I want to tell all of you a big news. We will have the pleasure to meet new students from an other school, this year. I really hope you will welcome to all of them with the kindness they deserve. The magical school "The elements" is sending us some of its best students, to spend the year with us, and study here, in Hogwarts."

Dumbledore looked at the big room, noticing everyone was drinking his every word.

"Now, they will join us tomorrow night, right before dinner. Have a good night."

With that, he sat back down and everyone started to talk at the same time.

"I am really annoyed that other schools join us, can't we keep out school for ourselves?" Draco said to whoever was ready to listen to him.

"You're right Draco." Goyle said, patting the back of his friend.

"Shut up!" Draco answered, sending him a frown.

&&&&

"I can not believe this!" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Why are you complaining? Last time a school visited, you ended up with a boyfriend!" Ron snapped.

Hermione only rolled her eyes at the red head and turned to Harry.

"Let's hope this time, we can have more fun."

Harry nodded. He had no idea what would happen, but he had to admit he was a little excited at the thought of meeting new people. Seeing new faces couldn't be bad, after all. And maybe, just maybe, he could make new friends. He loved those he already had, bit he needed to know other kind of people. People who were not as stuck-up as the _demoiselles_ of Beauxbatons, or not as rude as Viktor Krum and his team. He hoped this time, the new students would be normal.

"Of course, we will have fun, Hermione!" Ron said, smiling.

"That is, if we don't try to find out what's wrong." Hermione sighed.

"What is supposed to be wrong?" Harry frowned.

Hermione sighed ocne more, but louder.

"If students from an other school come here to pass the year with us, than there's obviously a reason we don't know about, and are not supposed to know about."

"And how is that obvious?" Ron looked at her like she was stupid.

"Ronald, there is no point in bringing other students here."

She stopped herself and bent over, getting closer to them.

"I bet something is happening. And as usual, everyone here is clueless." she whispered, looing at their right, trying to notice if someone was spying on them.

Harry bited his inferior lip.

_"Can't I have a normal year?" he thought._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Chess mate." Ron said with a grin.

Harry could beat his best friend at quidditch, and against Voldemort, but when they played a chess game, there was no doubt on who would win.

Harry looked at the board as Ron's pieces destroyed his king.

"Good job, Ron." Harry said in a disapointed tone.

"You were not bad either." Ron answered.

"Okay, I found it." Hermione said.

Ron and Harry were both so concentrated that it seemed like Hermione had just appeared next to them. She threw an immense book on the table, making her friends jump, and sat next to Ron.

"You were searching for something?" the redhead frowned.

Hermione gave him an annoyed glance and pointed inside the book with her finger.

"There, it explains everything about their school." she said, looking at her friends.

Harry got closer, lying his chest on the table while Ron's look went straight down to the book.

"The Elements school was founded in 1325, by Rudolph Caracaz. He accepted every wizard who had potentials with Life's element such as water, fire, earth and air. Taking advantage of their powers, the students can learn how to increase their strenght in their specific category."

Hermione stopped reading and frowned.

"Now that sounds interesting." Ron grinned, sliding the book on the wood surface, bringing it closer to his view.

"Every wizard can easily control their element, depending on their magical level. Some, even, have been able to destroy dangerous wizards of their time, with their element, and gave all their powers to their descendants."

Ron stopped to read and moved his head up, looking at his friends. If there was a reason why students of The Elements school were coming to Hogwarts, it was obviously from that single sentence.

"Do you really think some of them have powers as special as that? Do you really think 6th years could triumph against very powerful wizardds?" Ron wondered outloud.

Hermione and Harry remained silent even though all of them knew what was running in the others' mind. They all had a single thought about Voldemort.

"You know, this is just a book." Harry finally answered.

He knew that Hermione would never agree with that, but weirdly, she didn't answer anything.

"Silence, please!"

The trio turned around to look at Dumbledore, noticing almost every student was sitten at their house table, waiting maybe for dinner, but most likely to meet the new people Hogwarts was going to greet.

Four smaller tables, probably for the fourth elements, had been put around the room.

"Now, students of Hogwarts, let me present you some of the best students of The Elemens school."

Dumbledore moved his hands up and the great hall's door opened with a low noise, making everyone turn around.

"They control the wind and they breath way up in the sky, the air elements are with us." he continued.

A bunch of teenagers entered the room quickly, flying on their brooms as everyone started clapping. Following them, some others were slowly sliding near the ground without touching it.

"They burn like the sun and their flammes never die, welcome the fire elements."

More students walked in, juggling with small fireballs. Behind them, more entered with their own hands set on fire, maintining their arms next to their bodies.

Most of the Hogwarts' students' eyes became wider.

"They swim like sirens and storms are their lullabies, meet the water elements."

Once again, students from the new school made thei entrance. On the first ones, a could was following their lead as rain was falling down. The second batch had also their arms on each side of their bodies, but this time, they maintained a water flow on their bare hands.

"This is impressing." Ron whispered.

"And finally... They make flowers grow with their only thoughts, and the whole world is their playground, let me present you, the earth elements."

The last set of teens walked inside, moving their hands as they made flowers grow on each others. They were followed by others who seemed to make appear grass as their feet touched the ground.

"I think I just saw one plant a tree!" someone from the Hufflepuff table said a little too loud.

As he said, a tree was quickly growing on the newly grass and finally came into buds, as magificent flowers of every color made their apparance.

"I love this kind of magic." Harry grinned. 

"Me too." Ron agreed.

"Totally impressing." Hermione added.

And if someone could help them in fighting Voldemort, the three of them knew some of these students would be just perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He was going to be late for his potion course and he knew Snape wouldn't hesitate to take away as many points as possible from Gryffindor. He didn't want to be the investigator of his house's defeat at the end of the year, and it made him run even quicker, almost tripping on his own feet at every step.

"Watch out!" he heard.

But it was too late. Harry's body hit complely an other one, and he fell on his butt, his books flying around the corridor. Harry opened his eyes back. A blurry silhouette was sitting in front of him and Harry realized he had actually bumped into someone. He groped around himself to find his glasses. His right hand finally reached them and he quickly brought them closer to his face before to place it well on his nose.

An unfamiliar face could be seen through them. The girl quickly picked up her books and got up, extending her free hand to him.

He took it and the girl helped him getting up.

"Very good first impression, Harry."

Her sweet voice seemed like a melody and Harry smiled. He didn't recognize her, but he guessed she was one of the new students. He sent her a smile and picked his books off the floor.

"Sorry. I was going to be late for Snape's class, but now I've done it."

The girl laughed lightly, and it made Harry smile even more, as a sudden breeze brushed his cheeks.

"Well, I'm late for his course too. Hopefully he'll be nice enough to let it pass. After all, it's our first course with him."

"I doubt it. He is, so far, the meanest and most unsensitive person I've met." Harry pointed as they walked side by side in Snape's class direction.

They both stopped in front of the big door and looked at each other.

"I'm Livia Cooper, by the way." she said, extending her petite hand to him.

"Harry Potter." he answered, shaking her hand and feeling the softness of her skin.

"I know." she said, grinning to him.

Harry felt the small breeze again, only this time it wasn't fresh, but really warm. It filled his body with a good feeling and finally, he let go of her hand to open the door separating them from the rest of the students, and, unfortunatly, from an angry Severus.

"You two are late." he said without any expression, as if he was announcing them something they didn't know already. "I'm taking ten points from Gryffindor for that, Mister Potter."

Harry let out a sigh and shook his head, giving up. He wouldn't make him change his mind, no matter what, so it was better to shut up and let go, or Snape would take even more points from his house.

"And you, Miss Cooper. Didn't anyone tell you that puntuality was a very important quality to have."

It seemed more like a blame than a question and Livia didn't answer. Harry felt the need to say something and he walked closer to his professor.

"It's not her fault, she had no idea where she had to go."

Snape moved his hand up and Harry quickly understood he had to stop talking.

"Still in need to play the hero, Mister Potter? Maybe a detention tonight would help you calm your teenage hormones."

"But Professor..." Harry started, regretting it immediatly after.

"Ten more points off from Gryffindor, and a detention, Mister Potter. Now go get a seat."

Harry sighed again and started walking in the class to sit next to his friends. He knew most of the Slytherins pointed fingers at him and laughed, but he didn't care. All he could think about was that he had made Gryffindor lose 20 points already.

Suddenly, a cold wind could be felt and Harry quickly looked behind him. Livia had opened her hands on each side of her, and her rude expression didn't presume anything good. A small tornado had formed in between her arms as wind made her long straight hair fly around her.

Snape had turned around and didn't notice what was happening behind him. Before he could do anything about it, Livia had thrown the small tornado in his direction and Snape got sent into the wall.

Most students in the class had gotten on their feet, making some of their chairs fall down on the floor. All the eyes were opened like quarters and some of the girls had their hand covering their mouth in surprise.

Snape turned around and looked at the new girl with the rudest expression ever seen.

"You're expulsed." he finally said with a neutral tone.

Everyone looked at Livia and she quickly turned around in the door's direction, her hair still moving unrealisticly around her before to disapear in the door's frame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Did you see that?" Ron said, a usual impressed smile curling his lips. "This girl made Snape look like a total idiot."

"Come on, Ronald. If Snape would have wanted to do something, he most likely would have. Do you really think someone our age can win against a teacher?" Hermione pointed.

"You're just jealous she's better than you." Ron said, sending her a grimace.

"Your book did say they inherited of their family's powers, Hermione." Harry argued.

Still, he repeated the scene over and over in his head, and it didn't make much sense to him. Why didn't Snape block her magic? Why did he let her use her special power against him? Nothing of this really made sense to him.

"Harry is better than me, and I'm not jealous." Hermione answered Ron, completly ignoring Harry's comment.

"Damn yea, you are."

Hermione's eyes became smaller, anger burning inside her. She quickly walked past Ron, pushing him lighlty with her elbow and leaving them, her chin pointing the ceiling. Ron tried to move out of her way, but only succeeded to bump into the wall, hurting his other arm.

"Jealousy is a disease!" he yelled to her as Hermione turned the corner, disapearign from their sight.

"So you're already friends with one of them?" Ron asked, getting closer to Harry.

"We talked, that's it." he answered, raising his shoulders.

Harry looked at Ron and his interested expression, but pretended not to notice. He didn't know what to think about Livia anymore. At first, she had seemed really sweet, but after what he had just seen in the classroom, he didn't know what to think. Someone who got so mad at something so tiny seemed like a freak to him. Still, he liked the fact that she took his defense, even if it made him look like a coward who needed a girl to have his back. It's not like he had to prove anything to anyone. He already had shown them what he was able to do, and no one could deny it. Even though Harry had a lot of luck in all his adventure, Hermione's words were stuck in her mind. He was a good wizard.

"Harry?"

Harry shook his head in a subtle way and notice they had already entered the great hall. Turning to Ron, he sent him a questioning look.

"I was wondering if you could present them to me?" Ron asked again, his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know them, Ron. I just talked to one of them, and she's probably expuled by now."

"No, she's sitting at the table right there." he said, pointing his finger in Livia's direction. "I take it she's air."

Harry half-smiled at his obvious comment and walked up to the table without thinking. Livia was, in fact, sitten at the table, laughing with a blonde guy who kept blowing in her face, making her long hair fly awkwardly and roughly behind her. Harry could swear he saw sparkles coming out of his mouth, but he blinked and they disapeared.

"Hello." he heard his own voice greet.

Livia stopped laughing immediatly, but kept her smile as she turned to Harry.

"Hey, Harry." she told. "Did Snape take back that detention he gave you?"

Harry shook his head negatively and Livia lost half of her smile.

"I'm sorry, I probably didn't help much." she admited. "He just got me so mad. How can someone be so rude to a person as wonderful as you."

Harry's lips curled without warning and he scratched his head machinally. He dived his gaze in her perfect shape eyes and seemed incapable of looking somewhere else.

"Oh, this is Jesse, my best friend. He's also an air element. Our families have been friends for a decade."

Harry succeeded to look next to Livia, at the deep blue eyes of the boy. He greeted him with a "nice to meet you" but only got a cold smile back.

"So Jesse, this is Harry, and uhm..." Livia frowned, looking at the redhead next to me and I took his arm, bringing him closer.

"Ron, this is Ron."

"Hello, Ron." Livia said.

No word came from Jesse's mouth but Livia got up, facing Harry, so close he could feel her breath on his neck. Once again, it felt more like a fresh breeze, than the normal warmth of breaths.

"Do you guys want to meet teh rest of my friends?" Livia grinned.

I knew Ron was nodding right next to me, but weirdly, I didn't want to meet anyone else. Every harsh feeling I could have felt towards Livia had left in a second as my eyes met hers.


End file.
